


Death for Life

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Resurrection, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: You shove him out of the way of the blade and go to the Empty. Gabriel's isn't happy with that and brings you back.This is for the Gabriel SPN bingo 2019. This covers the square Dying!Reader.The second chapter covers the square Angel!Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right when Michael goes to stab Gabriel. The character has been with the Winchester's since the beginning.

You see the blade headed for Gabriel’s chest. You watch frozen in horror. “Not again!” You run and shove him out of the way just in time for the blade to pierce your stomach. You gasp in pain. 

“Y/N!” Gabriel yells. 

“Get out of here.” You croak. “The portal.” Your eyes grew heavy. You sag to the floor only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. You gasp and gurgle as you are getting dragged away. “Leave me.” You taste blood in your mouth. 

“Not without you.” Gabriel’s voice grunts as he drags you. 

You feel the portal close just in time to let the two of you in. 

“Y/N!” You hear Dean and Sam yell. 

“What happened?” Sam demands. 

“She shoved me out of the way. Michael was going to kill me and she took the blade for me.” Gabriel’s voice sounded close. 

You blink heavy eyes and see Gabriel above you. Your head is in his lap. You smile that at least you saved him, like he saved you all those years ago. 

“We’re even.” You choke on a bit of blood. “Don’t let my death be in vain.” You focus all your energy on reaching up and touching his face. Your can feel yourself slipping away and you notice Billie in the corner waiting patiently. 

Your hand slips from Gabriel’s face. You frown as you notice his frantic yells and tear filled eyes. 

Billie takes your hand. 

“Where are you taking me?” You ask. 

“Patience and wait, Y/N.” Billie watches the scene and when Gabriel’s small amount of gace reacts at the sight of you not breathing anymore, she waves her hand concealing the blast. “Are you ready for the Empty?” 

You raise your chin bravely, even though, inside you are terrified. “Yes.” You watch Gabriel and the brothers over your body until it all disappears and you fall asleep. 

&*&*&*&

It feels like years that you have slept. When you open your eyes they feel heavy and sore. The very first thing you see if a relieved Gabriel. You look around in horror and fear. 

“What did you do?” You demand. 

“I brought you back.” Gabriel wouldn’t look away from you and it makes you uncomfortable. 

You cast your gaze anywhere but at him. “What did it cost you? I was in the Empty. That would be a huge price.” 

Gabriel’s golden gaze fixed on hers. “My father made you an angel. You can no longer die.” 

Now that he mentioned it you can feel a heavy weight on your back. You get scared and anger takes over the fear. 

“Damn it Gabriel!” You jump to your feet. You stagger and he catches you. “I don’t know what to do.” You say as the anger drains as quickly as it came. 

“Say thank you.” Gabriel smiles sadly. “In fact, I want to say thank you. You saved me.” 

You stare at him. “You switched places with me.” You realize. “I’m the archangel and you are the human. That was the price.” 

Gabriel shrugs. “You had better ideas on how to save heaven. You are better at protecting humanity. You would make the better angel and leader of heaven, Y/N.” 

Tears come to your eyes and you can feel the ancient power stirring in you. “No! You stupid idiot! We do this together or not at all.” You feel your wings flap and you focus on finding Chuck. No matter where he was, you will find him. You fly off leaving Gabriel behind. You are determined to fix this. It’s your fault and you were not giving up. “Never giving up.” You chant as you fly off the planet. You don’t get distracted as the solar system flashes by. “I will fix this.”


	2. Chapter Two - Angel! Reader Square

You are flying and your wings beat rhythmically. It soothes you into a false sense of security. You plummet for a bit before you regain your senses. You mind fixes on Gabriel’s sad look. It will never leave you. Instead of the sadness and heartbreak you feel from him you keep pushing yourself. Wing beat after wing beat you propel yourself forward. “Not giving up.” 

You know how many days pass on Earth because every night he prays to you. He begins praying for you to come back. For two months by your estimate he prays for you to return. After that, they become different. He starts telling you about his day. You know he still wishes for you to return but he has nearly given up on the fact that you will. Three more Earth months pass this way. You finally spot your destination. A glowing box shape thing in space. 

You barrel for the opening and you land in a warm room. 

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Chuck is surprised. 

“You have to fix it.” You don’t demand per se. You speak passionately. “It’s Gabriel.” 

“Ah.” Chuck sighs. “Come in. Have a drink. We need to talk.” 

You sit down impatiently as Chuck pours you a glass of your favorite whiskey. 

“There are two ways I can fix this.” Chuck sat down across from you. “One, I can put you back in time to change what has happened.” 

You are already shaking your head before the words are finished. “No. I wouldn’t change dying for him. I never would. If you put me back I would jump in front of the blade all over again.” 

“Well, option two would be you two bond. Gabriel would still be human and you will still be an archangel but Gabriel would live a longer lifespan.” Chuck glanced over at a hallway. 

“How much longer?” You ask. 

“Two hundred years.” Chuck answered. 

“No. There has to be some other way.” You plead. “Gabriel doesn’t deserve this. I would do anything. There has to be another way.” You go silent as Gabriel starts praying again. Another day had passed. This prayer is different. Gabriel has lost all hope. Tears spring to your eyes. “Please.” 

Chuck looks hesitant. “There is another way, but it is extremely dangerous. If you two aren’t compatible it will destroy the earth.” 

You perk up. “I have to try.” 

“Let me talk with my sister for a moment. I’ll be right back.” Chuck goes down the hall he had been eyeing the whole time. 

You sit impatiently as Chuck is gone. Another prayer goes through your mind. You blink back sobs. He has given up on you ever returning. He says goodbye and then it’s gone. You shake your leg and your wings involuntarily bristle. 

Chuck comes back with Amara. Amara gazes at you evenly. “My brother and I have been discussing retiring. If we do, the responsibilities need to be passed on.” 

Hope rises in your chest. 

“We will need a new Light and a new Dark. The Dark will be you if you agree. You have long since impressed me with your loyalty and determination to protect humanity. You accepted your death bravely and with honor. You didn’t make a fuss or put up a fight. If you become the Darkness, your responsibilities will be with Death. You will work closely with her and her reapers.” Amara spoke and you eagerly soaked up every word. “There are complications with this. If you and Gabriel are not compatible, it will destroy you and take part of the earth with you. Are you willing to take that risk?” 

You think over everything. Amara and Chuck sit and watch you. 

“We will both be okay if we are?” You ask. 

“Yes. But Y/N, I can’t bring Gabriel here. He is human. You would have to carry the Light back to him. It could damage you.” Chuck warns. “It could weaken you.” 

“I don’t care.” You lift your chin. “If I’m weaker than him so be it. He never should have brought me back but I can save him. I’ll do it. I will take on the mantle of the Darkness.” 

Amara gazes warmly at you. She leans forward and kisses your forehead. You feel the dark power rush into you. Your eyes glow dark brown. 

“We can’t put you right back on Earth but we can bring you as close as possible.” Chuck breaths deep and a ball of white light appears in his hands. “Be swift, Y/N.” He hands the ball to you. You tuck it in your hands. 

“I will.” You promise. 

Chuck and Amara places their hands on you. You close your eyes. When you open them you are on the outskirts of the earth’s solar system. “I’m coming Gabriel.” You promise. “I fixed it.” 

You beat your wings and you land on Earth in the bunker. Immediately alarms go off. Sam and Dean come rushing in the room with Cas and Gabriel. 

“Y/N?” Sam and Dean’s guns lower but it’s Gabriel’s reaction you are looking at. 

“You came back.” He whispers. 

Cas is wary. “She’s way more powerful than an archangel. Y/N, what did you do? I sense the Darkness all over you.” 

“I found Chuck.” Your voice is small. You chance a glance at Gabriel. “He offered two ways for me to fix this. One was he would send me back to where I made the decision to take the blade for Gabriel. I said no. I said I would jump in front of the blade all over again. Two, was we could bond but that would only give Gabriel two hundred years extra. I said no to that.” 

Gabriel’s face fell then became impassive. 

Tears spring to your eyes and the power wells up in you. “I’m sorry but I accepted Amara’s offer to become the Darkness. Amara said they were retiring and needed someone to take over. I accepted her offer.” 

“Who will take Chuck’s place if you are the new Darkness?” Sam is cautious. 

You turn to Gabriel. Tears are rolling down your cheeks. “This is all my fault.” You wail. “It was a bad decision. I never should have agreed for you. But I didn’t want you to die. I would be all alone.” 

It dawns on each man one by one. 

“Gabriel.” Sam breaths. “Gabriel would be your counterpart?” 

You nod. “Yes but they gave me a warning. They said if we are not compatible that we could destroy half the world.” You bring forth the ball. “I’m sorry but I… I just…” You look down. 

Sweet warm smelling arms wrapped around you. You sob and hiccup. “I’m sorry.” You feel lips pressed into your hair. 

“Y/N, I’ll do it.” Gabriel whispered. “I love you. Please don’t leave me again.” 

“You gave up on me.” You lift watery eyes to him. “I heard every prayer. You gave up on me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel hid his face in your hair. 

You hand the ball over to him. As soon as it touches his skin it sinks into him. His eyes flare bright blue with grace. The light glows brighter and brighter. You notice the Winchesters cowering and little Castiel with his wings shielding them. You wave a tendril of power and it falls over the three. Protecting them. Your smile trembles when you look at Gabriel. The light dims and Gabriel gives a small one back. 

You throw yourself in his arms. “I’m sorry for leaving you. Never again will I do it. We are in this together.” 

He catches you. “Together forever, Y/N.”


End file.
